stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Publicity Stunts
This goal is a continuation of Opportunity Knox. __NOEDITSECTION__ 'People Involved' *Charlene Chanelle *Robert Eger *Harrison Ford Patrick *Arnie Papadopoulos *Rival *Stephen/Stephanie Lewis 'Walkthrough' 'Arm Candy' Find Charlene in her office and she will tell you that your Rival is making their move. Apparently, your Rival, has filmed an interview that will air on Starnews. She talks about her relationship while bashing Hawaii Po'. Charlene tells you to start dating someone on the C-List or higher and offers to plant a story about your Rival (you can choose whether to accept or not). 'Paparrazo' When you have been on a date with someone on the C-List or higher, go back to Charlene and she'll tell you that she's set up a photo op for you. Head over to Starbeans in Downtown and you'll find Chet. Speak to Chet and you'll find out that Charlene tricked him into coming to Starbeans. He'll call you a nobody and you can either: * use your charm 5 * compliment 3 * none taken * make a scene Depending on how you respond he'll ask for your name and claims you may meet again in the future. 'How I Met Harrison' Go back to Charlene, she'll tell you about a party that Harrison Ford Patrick is having at Club Spaceman. Once there, speak to the guy next to him first Robert Eger), who will ask you for a smoke. This requires 2 You have the options: * anti-smoking rant 2 * yes 2 * no... sorry 2 You can now talk to Harrison, who tells that his publicist and Charlene have been talking and he's willing to let you audition for a role. You have the options: * accept * a better role 2 'Another Gig' Go back to Arnie and he'll tell you he got the call for the role. You wil be filming in 8 hours. Finish the project and head back to Arnie and he will tell you that your Rival wants to "bury the hatchet. 'Making Amends' Meet your Rival at Taco Bandito in Downtown. When you arrive you'll see that Chet is there at the table next to your Rival, but you cannot speak to him. Speaking to you Rival requires 3. Your Rival want to apologize and they're having a hard time, but they heard you got a role they couldn't get. To this you can option to say: * yes * rub it in Finally they'll apologize and you can either accept or decline the apology. After the chat with your Rival, you'll see their significant other, Stephen/Stephanie Lewis outside of Randolf Apartments in Downtown. When you talk to them, they'll introduce themself and tell you that your Rival stood them up for dinner, they will then proceed to tell you that their relationship is "on the rocks" and invite you up to their place for dinner, as a date. You can choose to accept or decline their invitation. If you accept the invitation, following goal will be TV Dinners. 'Script' How I Met Your Father (Property of KTV studio) Line 1: You can't really "suit up" without suits. Line 2: Though, I'm sure you'll accept the challenge! 'Following Goal' The Break Category:Main Goals Category:Goals Category:Article stubs